Some Insane with Your Crazy?
by The Whovian
Summary: Twins. Just what the Doctor needs as he takes Rose along for his first travel in time. Levi and Avalon Somers prove to be meddlesome, but manage to save a few lives. While Levi knows every inch of the world of Doctor Who, Avalon would like nothing more than to be rescued by Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. Time goes on, and they find they know things they shouldn't...
1. Chapter 1

**I could go on forever about how this story was inspired, but I'm pretty sure you'd rather read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or else... I don't know... Less Daleks?**

* * *

"Levi!" shouted a young woman with red-blonde hair, loosely braided over her shoulder to her hip. "Stop watching so much Doctor Who!"

"No!" replied a young man the same age, with hair in the same color. However, his was much shorter, cut close to his scalp, but long enough to show faint waves. "I've got homework I'm doing after this episode!"

"You've watched that episode 5 times! You scream like a girl every time! I don't get what's with you and those statues!" she yelled, slightly angry. "You even made me watch it!"

"Avalon!" cried their mother, who now stood at the open door to their bedroom. "Levi! You're right across the room from each other!"

"So?" they replied in unison, grinning. No one could discern where the two got their intense green eyes and red-blonde hair, since both their parents had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I want to watch my Supernatural, but the idiot isn't using his headphones" Avalon reasoned with her mother. "I keep hearing the dying sound that spaceship makes."

"It's called the TARDIS!" he commented, looking over the screen of his green laptop to his sister across from him. "How can you hate on the Who?"

"How can you hate on the Winchesters?" Avalon replied, tilting her torso to look around her blue laptop. Their expressions of shocked incredulousness were identical.

"How are we related again, mother?" Levi asked, turning towards their mother.

"You're twins, and I had 17 hours of labor to prove that" their mother said, sighing at the two. "I have no idea why you guys insist on sharing a room."

"'Cuz then we have more opportunities to make fun of each other" Levi said, grinning widely. With another sigh, their mother left. Avalon returned her green headphones to her ears. Of course, that damned TARDIS sound continued while she was watching her Supernatural. She glared at him, but his devious smile told her that he was not going to care in the least bit.

"Wait, why did you say there was homework?" Avalon suddenly noticed, ripping her headphones out and staring at him.

"It's the lab report on the… the… what's it called again? It was for the sonic physics class."

"Oh that" she sighed, relieved. The idiot had already forgotten. "I already wrote that for us. Both our names are at the top."

"Good" he nodded. "Means more Doctor Who."

"But did you finish on the study notes for the test in astronomy? We need to email them to Anton by 7" she said. Knowing him, he likely did not.

"Yes, I did- Wait!" Levi closed both their screens, instantly getting her attention. Panic across his face spread to hers. Now she remembered the same thing. Today was the day of their interview for their graduates program. And MIT was 3 hour's drive away from their home. It was only 10 am, so they might get there before the admission's office closed.

Without a word, they dressed quickly in their 'professional' clothes. As a random impulse, they grabbed their laptops in case they were bored. Then they ran to the car. Avalon grinned. This car continued as the best high school graduation present she'd ever seen; the exact model of the car driven by Sam and Dean Winchester. While she got this car, Levi got a tattoo of the TARDIS on his upper back. In her opinion, she recieved the better gift. Then again, this was a Whovian she was talking about.

"Thank God we remembered" Levi sighed, sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm so glad I had this suit already." The gray suit and tie was chosen by Avalon, matching his sharp green eyes, identical to hers. Meanwhile, Avalon had her bright purple waistcoat with her gray collared shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up, allowing her to move more freely. That was also the reason she wore skinny slacks instead of a skirt.

"Yea. Without me, you'd be walking into the admission's office of MIT wearing a bowtie and a tweed jacket" she commented, maneuvering traffic on the freeway to get out of the Manhattan.

A sigh escaped her. Here they were, a couple of goof-ball twins, on their way to a graduate's degree in astrophysics. Soon, they were going to move to Massachusetts, work together with a research grant at MIT. They'd already been accepted into Oxford with a similar research grant. With luck, they could get into this American college and be closer to home. Oxford wasn't a bad back-up plan, in Levi's opinion. England was awesome. And not simply because of Doctor Who.

Levi put on soundtrack music from Doctor Who, and saw Avalon roll her eyes. A grin spread on his face as 'I am the Doctor' played. This was his inspiration music. Every time he listened, his blood coursed through his veins, making him feel alive, awake. That is why Doctor Who was the best thing ever. It made life seem more hopeful, meaningful. He had no idea why Avalon insisted that Supernatural did the same thing. She'd talked so much about how she loved that show, but he disliked it after seeing one episode.

A static sound began to play over his music. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at the stereo. "Are you pulling some sort of Supernatural thing? It seems like this should be the beginning of one."

"No" she said, glancing away from the road to the old-fashioned sound system. "I have no idea what is going on." A laugh escaped her, but she returned to driving.

"What was the laugh for?" Levi asked in a calm tone. He tried to be equally light-hearted, yes, but everything about this event creeped him out. Especially considering that thunder sounded and the highway lacked other cars, there was reason to be scared. And since Levi knew everything about Avalon since they were born, he knew for a fact that her panic might even surpass his.

"I just thought that this is how fanfictions of Supernatural start. Some girl gets really creeped out about something abnormal, then meets the Winchesters. It'd be great if that's what happened" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

The car drove around a bend, and they saw a long bridge ahead of them. "Creepy...There isn't any cars driving on it" Levi said, pointing ahead of them.

"Yes. And this is about the time that some haunted spirit comes out and tries to kill us" Avalon said, staring at the road intensely. "But we're going to be fine."

Both of them knew that all these signs pointed to disaster, however. Avalon hoped to calm down her brother by being calm herself, but they knew each other too well. Almost certainly, he knew just how freaked out she was. Part of her hoped that this was a fanfiction-come-true, and the Winchesters were on their way to the rescue, but the other part knew that no demons, spirits or hunters existed. Not in the real world. So what would be the cause of this?

Her green eyes widened in seeing a black cloud ahead of them, engulfing the bridge like a ravenous monster. "Levi" she said, stomping on the brakes. Screeching sounded as they slowed to a stop. He knew what she meant, and reached under his seat for their handgun. Being raised by a conservative gun-fanatic father, they knew how to use it well.

Once they stopped, Avalon put the car in reverse and watched over her shoulder as they sped backwards. Even if their college education depended on their destination, their lives were more important. Oxford was fine, anyways. MIT wasn't worth the risk.

"It's getting closer" Levi said, staring ahead. The handgun in his hand was cocked and ready to shoot at anything that came out of the black cloud. Thunder sounded once again, and Levi watched it light up the clouds ominously. Somehow, this unknown occurrence seemed more menacing than even the Weeping Angels. Then again, if the Weeping Angels proved their existence, he'd wet his pants on sight. "Are we off the bridge?" he asked, not looking away from the cloud.

"No" she answered.

"Shit" Levi cursed, staring intensely at the cloud. "It's here" he answered. The very front of the car now peeked inside the cloud, as if to test the danger.

A whorping sound was audible above the static. Now Levi's eyes widened in shock rather than fear. Was that… the TARDIS?

"FUCK!" Avalon shouted as the blackness swallowed the entire car. The whorping sound grew louder, and something crashed into them. They both yelled as their car travelled at the same speed as the thing that crashed into them. Levi gripped the sides of the inside of the car, trying to _not_ bash his head against the car. They spun, gripping anything stable to brace themselves.

Finally, the spinning stopped. Avalon released her tight grip on the steering wheel, and took a deep breath. "The car" she gasped, getting out quickly to examine the current state of her beloved car. To her horror, the front bumper appeared dented, as was the roof. A few scratches could be seen in the paint job, causing her to be ready to kill whoever stood responsible. "Levi, hand me the gun."

"No, you're going to shoot the first person you see" he said, standing next to her. Anger coursed through her veins. This car was her pride and passion. Everything she loved represented themselves in her life by this car. Any damage to it would result in damage to a person.

"Ah…Avalon? Do you realize where we are?" Levi said, examining the room. His eyes locked on the structure in front of them, and absolute shock and glee shot through him. That thing was very familiar to him.

"I don't know. Where?" she growled, turning to face where he looked. There stood a wooden, blue configuration with the words 'Police Public Call Box' on the top. Shock shot through her. No, please be a lie.

The door clicked open, and out walked a man in a leather jacket, with big ears and short hair. "Oi! Who are you two?!"

"Oh my God" Avalon and Levi said together. Avalon sounded annoyed with everything, while Levi sounded excited about his entire life.

* * *

**Hello. This is just an introduction, the rest of the chapters are going to be **_**much**_** longer. I hope you like this one, and I hope you click that 'next' button and keep reading!**


	2. Le Next Chapter

"Where are we?" Levi asked, grinning madly. Avalon yelled curses while kicking the wall. With her formal shoes, this proved quite painful. That didn't stop her.

"Depends. Where did you just come from?" the Doctor replied, staring at them in confusion. Holy Bells of Saint John, this must be a dream. Levi hoped the Doctor thought they adapted to the situation well. First impressions, especially with the Doctor, ranked number one on the 'importance list'.

"New York, the year 2013, June 19th" Avalon yelled between her curses. The Doctor looked even more shocked. The grin on Levi's face continued growing and growing.

"So where are we?" he asked intensely. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but he could assume that they were in the first season.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry, but you're not in New York anymore" he answered, moving his arms to fold across his chest.

"We noticed" Avalon screamed angrily and Levi said excitedly.

"You're in the year 5 billion. This is Platform One" he answered. "Where is Rose, by the way?" the Doctor asked, moving back into the TARDIS. Levi ran to his twin, his grin impossible to miss. Avalon felt ready to grab the gun from Levi's pocket and shoot the Doctor. This _had_ to be some sort of trick, lie, prank or nightmare. For Doctor Who to be real _and_ her car get damaged? Definitely a nightmare. That thought only made her anger worse.

"We're in the second episode!" he cried.

"Glad you're in paradise, whoremonger. But my car is wrecked and there aren't any Winchester's in sight. I'm not having such a fun time" she growled. He looked offended.

"If we're going to use Shakespeare insults, then give me a heads-up" he said seriously. Despite his glee, Avalon's mood took off the sparks of his excitement. Clearly she felt frustrated, both at the car and their current setting. Judging by the fire coming out of her nostrils and the knives her eyes sent at the TARDIS, much time would pass before she calmed down.

"Don't care, pignut" she said, her frown flickering into a smile with the old-fashioned insult. Levi's grin grew wider. There might be hope yet for Avalon's mood.

"Fine then, foot-licker."

"Not this slut again!" Avalon yelled angrily, all amusement gone in seeing Billie Piper walk out of the TARDIS. Well, in this universe, she identified as Rose Tyler. No matter, Avalon still hated her with a burning passion. Fulfilling the stereotype of blondes was the only thing Billie Piper ever did. Do nothing, being a damsel in distress every second of the show, et cetera.

"Excuse me?!" Rose cried, looking back at her, offended.

"I was talking about my brother" Avalon replied in a polite tone, with the complimentary polite smile. The politeness did not cover well the hate she put into her voice, or the intense glare which remained. Blondie seemed apprehensive, but that's when Levi cut in.

"Hello Rose. I'm Levi Somers" he said, shaking hands with the confused Blondie. Avalon waved slightly.

"Avalon" she said curtly as her introduction. The Doctor seemed anxious to adventure, rather than meeting people.

"Lovely. Now, let's all go see something I like to call 'the end of the world'" the Doctor said, clapping his hands and walking towards the window. Levi and Rose followed eagerly, but Avalon remained behind, staring at her car. Sighing, she moved around towards the driver's side, investigating the condition. After close inspection of the driver's door, she concluded that its condition was tolerable. Tolerable, in this case, meant perfect.

"Avalon! We're in space! How cool is that!" Levi said, walking back in a minute later while Avalon closely studied the front tires.

"Yes, it's very cool, but my car is _wrecked_!" she said, putting emphasis on the last word. Levi knew that she wouldn't get over the fact that her car was damaged for a while, but he didn't expect her rage to continue burning brightly for so long.

"We can get it into the TARDIS and you can fix it later, okay?" Levi said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can have all the time in the world to fix it as soon as we're done here. This is the time that we get to see the earth from space!"

Avalon sighed, rubbing her temples. If her brother felt the need to directly ask her to cheer up, then cheering up was important. "Fine" she murmured, glancing at her car. "But as soon as we walk into that stupid time machine, no one gets to distract me."

"Okay" he said, smiling. He could even ignore the insult to the TARDIS, he felt so happy with their situation. The only way this could be better is if Avalon was having as much fun as him. Even if she didn't appreciate the Doctor and his TARDIS, she could see space and love it just as well as he did. They were, after all, astrophysicists.

"Where did the Doctor go?" she asked, standing up straight and, seeing the Doctor, walking over towards him. "I don't want to do this, but it seems we're going to need to do so if we're going to live."

"That's the spirit!" Levi yelled, catching up to her quickly. His laugh sounded above the conversation between Rose and the Doctor. The two British people looked over at the twins.

"So!" Levi said, jumping next to the Doctor with enthusiasm. "What are we doing here? I understand that the world is going to blow up."

"_Guests are reminded that Platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite"_ a calm voice said on the intercom. Avalon grinned, remembering the handgun in Levi's pocket, which rebelled against the recently recited rules. Relief flooded through Levi at seeing her smile. Honestly speaking, he expected his twin to take a lot longer in getting over the current 'Doctor Who' setting.

"Sweet! The planet blows up! It's like 2012, but better! We're not going to blow up!" Avalon said, smirking. Levi put an arm around his twin, grinning their identical grin.

Honestly speaking, Avalon did not love her current situation. In fact, she hated it. But something inside her insisted she could be happy with her brother. All she had to do was put aside her irritation and immerse herself in this new life. Then again, maybe that is just Levi's thought process interfering with hers.

The Doctor glanced at her, and moved around the twins to lead everyone out the door.

"They said guests. Does that mean people?" Rose asked, walking directly behind the Doctor. Levi grinned.

"Depends on your definition of people" Levi said. Stealing that line stretched his smile even wider. This was a moment he had always dreamed of.

"Yea" the Doctor said, eying the boy twin. Oh, how the Doctor's surprise and confusion made Levi giddy.

"Do we get to see aliens?" Avalon asked eagerly. "I do love aliens. Always wanted to see one."

"Yes, you do, but try not to stare" the Doctor commented. He leaned down next to a panel, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to mess with it.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked, leaning close to the Doctor.

"It's a platform, blondie!" Avalon said, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of this stereotypical blonde.

"Not a spaceship" Levi continued, glancing at his sister. It may prove a problem should Avalon and Rose hate each other.

"Like an observation deck, where the great and good are gathering to watch the planet burn" the Doctor said.

"Why?" Rose asked, looking between the twins and the Doctor for an answer.

"Fun!" they all said at once. The Doctor looked back at the twins as he walked in, clearly confused. Levi and Avalon grinned, feeling like such badasses, knowing what he planned to say. Or rather, Levi knew what the Doctor planned to say, while Avalon knew what Levi planned to say.

"Mind you, when I say 'the great and the good', what I mean in the rich" the Doctor said.

"But hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra'. The sun expanding" Rose said. She used her hands to explain her words. "That takes hundreds of years."

"Approximately 3 billion years from the year 2005" Levi said.

"Since the sun burns hydrogen to helium in the core, the amount of hydrogen decreases. The energy radiation has to stay the same" Avalon began smugly. It felt good to be smarter than Blondie there. Then again, it felt good to be smarter than anyone.

"So expansion is what happens as a result of the temperature and the density rise, thanks to the burning" finished Levi.

"That's right" the Doctor said looking at the two. His eyebrows raised slightly at their display of knowledge. "It was supposed to blow 2 billion years ago. But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See that down there?" he asked, pointing towards the planet below them.

Avalon grinned at the planet below them. It takes years and years, and tons and tons of money to get a view like this for someone back at home. Levi and Avalon looked at each other, and grinned. They knew they thought the same thing. This was one of the best sights anyone in astrophysics could ask for.

"Gravity satellites holding back the sun" he said. Oh. That finger was pointing at the little specks flying around the planet. How boring.

"The planet looks the same as ever" Rose commented. Avalon furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why's it doing that? The continents shift at a rate of 1 centimeter per year. That means about 15,000 kilometers in 5 billion years. I shouldn't be seeing a Pacific Ocean down there" Avalon said, pointing down at the geological distribution of the land.

"It did, and the Trust shifted them back" the Doctor answered. "That's a classic earth."

"That's a waste of money" Avalon argued immediately.

"Yea, and that's why the money's gone. Nature takes over" he looked at Avalon with his eyebrows furrowed. Levi put his hand around Avalon's shoulders. Though he loved being in the world of Doctor Who, he wasn't sure how their relations with the Doctor would play out. Should he leave Avalon alone with the Doctor, they'd likely start fighting. If the Doctor so much as raised his voice at Avalon, he'd knock him out in an instant. The glare he sent towards the Doctor hopefully conveyed that. Their eyes met. Rose spoke up before Levi could discern the Doctor's reply.

"How long's it got?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

"About half an hour" he replied, looking away from Levi. "Then the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" Rose asked. Levi grinned.

"We're not saving it. Time's up" Levi said the second before the Doctor opened his mouth. Now the Doctor directed his gaze towards Levi. Suspicion flashed in his eyes. Both Avalon and Levi noticed. They looked at each other, and their thoughts synced. If they spent time around the Doctor, they'd likely have to stop stealing his lines. Avalon understood from all the ramblings by Levi on time travel, that events would have to stay as they are. And Levi knew best what may happen should they mess up events in the show.

"But what about the people?" Rose asked.

"It's empty. They've all gone, all left."

"Just me, then."

"And us!" Avalon cried. Rose looked over, and nodded her head. There seemed to be a depressed expression on her face, but Avalon had no sympathy for her. What was she depressed about, anyways? They're in space, and the four of them looked down upon the planet minutes before its destruction.

"Who the hell are you people?" said a man's voice behind them. Levi whipped around, grinning at the blue man.

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The blue man looked over towards the door. And this was the moment the Doctor whipped out the psychic paper. But Levi had a better plan.

"Funny. You really don't recognize us?" he asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"I'm sorry?" the blue guy asked. Confusion on his blue face. Avalon knew where her twin was going with this. 'Fake it 'til you make it' in action.

"We're the Representatives from The Moon Whoville" she said smoothly, as if it were obvious. They stared at each other, the twins expecting him to 'recognize' them. If they weren't trying to be serious, both twins would fall to the floor laughing.

"Of course!" he answered. "You were on the news recently declaring your newfound Republic, of course. We weren't expecting you here. Apologies, et cetera. If you're all here already, we'd better get started. Enjoy."

The blue man walked away, and the twins grinned at each other. Rose was also smiling widely. "Did you really just tell him you're from a fictional land in a child's book?" she asked softly.

"They did, but you two really shouldn't've done that. I have the equivalent of an invitation" the Doctor said condescendingly to the twins.

"And we have the attitude of royalty" they replied in unison.

"Oh look! The aliens are coming" Rose said, pointing towards the doors opening slowly, and likely trying to prevent an argument between the twins and the Doctor. Avalon and Levi stared at the doors. The blue man started to speak. Little blue aliens in black uniforms stood around the room. Even Levi didn't know why, though he had seen the said blue people thousands of times..

"We have in attendance, the Representatives of The Moon Whoville. And our next guests. Representing the Forests of Cheem, we have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa" he said loudly. Out came a beautifully dressed woman with plants for hair. In the back of her mind, Avalon criticized the outfit. The yellow and pink colors matched well, but the length of the gown was slightly long. Then again, ridiculous fads like this may be in style nowadays.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace" the blue man continued as another alien stood ready at the doorway. Levi grinned widely as Jabe glanced over at them. In his opinion, she was the best not-the-Doctor-alien ever. Excepting the Face of Boe, of course. Well, that depends on one's view on the oversized face which was once human. "If you can keep the room circulating, thank you.

"Next, from the Solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." On a floating chair came a fat blue alien with a giant forehead. Levi and Avalon grinned at each other. The Doctor was happy on his own. Meanwhile, Rose was shocked, and Levi knew that without looking.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A giggle escaped Avalon. Where she came from, a meme referred to a picture representing an idea with a caption about that idea. Levi laughed as well, thinking the same thing, but he did better to hide it. The giggles earned them a look from the Doctor and the blue man supervising the entire event.

"Inventors of the Hyposlip Travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you. CAL 'Spark Plug'. Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo," the aliens which came out looked like humanistic birds with furry beaks. Avalon vaguely wondered which was the female of the two. "The Ambassadors from the city-state of Binding Light."

The introductions stopped, and Jabe walked up to them holding a twig contained in a pot. "A gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"Thank you!" Levi said, taking it. Avalon stepped next to him.

"And we teach you the sign of the heart" she said, using her forefinger and middle finger to make a heart shape. If she wasn't trying to be serious, she'd be laughing her head off. Annoying girls on Facebook did this sign, and they now played it off like it was something serious.

"In our culture, the heart represents the center of all emotion, desires and life" Levi continued seriously, having equal trouble maintaining a straight face. They managed, though. Facades and tricks like these were usual to the two. "Use it well, to show only your closest friends the entirety of your care."

"How…personal" Jabe replied, smiling at Levi. He grinned, ready to steal another line from the Doctor.

"There's more where that came from" Avalon said, stepping in and kissing Jabe's knuckles. The smile on the Tree's face grew as she looked at Avalon. As Jabe walked away, Avalon grinned at her twin.

"Stealing my lines" Levi said, rolling his eyes.

"No harm in a little competition" Avalon replied both playfully and sarcastically. Another alien was introduced in the background. Something like the Face of Boe, if she heard correctly.

"Excuse me!" the Doctor cried at the both of them. They looked at him to see his incredulous look. "Who are you people? You're face to face with aliens, and like Rose here, you're supposed to be staring in shock!"

"Oh, you do love to show off" Levi sighed.

"Face it, Chimp. We're better at this than you" Avalon mocked. This was the best moment she could ask for. Showing her superiority to that damn Doctor; that was almost as good as the chance to sleep with Sam Winchester.

"I'm not- GAH!" he said loudly, walking over to the window and staring angrily at the earth below. Rose looked between the twins and the Doctor, but followed the angry Time Lord nonetheless.

"Glad we're wearing suits and stuff" Avalon murmured. At least they looked nice for the aliens they were being introduced to.

"A gift of peace" said a deep voice from a cloaked figure. Levi took it, but frowned at the metal ball which they received. While Avalon demonstrated the sign which was their 'gift', he wondered what to do with the metal ball. In the show, Rose had it, and then the spider-like robot hatched out of it and climbed into the vents. Maybe he could send it out into space, where it won't do any harm to anyone. On the other hand, that would change events in the show, and even the slightest change could result in a world of unknown. Hell, even if they saved Jabe's life at the right moment, that could change events enough that they walked into a world of unknown. With Levi's knowledge of the TV show of Doctor Who, they would be safe. But should he change something that disrupted that knowledge, there was no way to trust this world. His sister's saftey meant more to him than his own life, and should she get hurt because of a faulty piece of knowledge… he could never forgive himself.

"Levi" Avalon murmured, standing across from him. The concern was plain in her eyes, but Levi just shook his head.

"Got lost in thought" he explained quickly. She took the metal ball out of his hand, and shook it slightly. The faintest rattle could be heard inside.

"It's going to be a problem, isn't it?" she asked, handing it back to him.

"Yes, but we might mess up events if we get rid of it" Levi said, skewing his mouth. Avalon laughed.

"No reason to care if that happens, Levi. We just need to do what we always do" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. They looked at each other, and grins appeared on their faces.

"Make a good story" they said in unison, knocking their foreheads together. The Moxx of Balhoon came towards them, and Levi leaned towards his sister.

"He's going to spit in our face" he murmured.

"Hm" Avalon said light-heartedly, returning to her normal posture.

"My felicitation upon this historical happenstance. I bring you the gift of bodily salivas." Avalon's hand barely stopped the spit from hitting her face. They smiled at the blue guy. And did the same hand gesture with the explanation. It wasn't so funny now that it has been repeated twice already. After wiping the spit on the wall, she wondered if this 'gift', like theirs, was complete BS to cover for the fact that they forgot a real gift. Well, in the twin's case, they didn't know they were even coming here.

"Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Cassandra O' 17."

"I hate this bitch" Levi growled, leaning closer towards his twin to mutter those words.

"How is she human?" Avalon asked, facing the trampoline of skin but speaking to her twin.

"Oh, now. Don't stare. I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2000." The smooth voice sounded shallow and stupid. Part of Avalon wanted to rip her apart, while the other wanted to throw out into space. Tough choice.

"Funny, isn't she?" the Doctor's voice said, suddenly on the other side of Avalon. The big smile on his face hinted that he got over the attitude of the twins. Likely they could thank Rose for his improved mood.

"Glad you could join the party" Avalon and Levi murmured together, grinning at him. Levi vaguely wondered what Avalon was going to pull next, just to get a reaction out of the Doctor.

"Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert." Avalon furrowed her eyebrows. Didn't the Doctor just say that the earth was its classic form, where arctic environments stay arctic? The Trust may have shifted them back after everyone got off the planet.

Meanwhile, Levi was itching to pull the gun out of his pocket and aim it at the face of that bitch. When one considers it, she's just going to pop around again when Tennant played the Doctor. Maybe he should wait a bit, then shoot her. No harm in that. There'd need to be evidence of her guilt before he could to do anything to her.

"They were born on the earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them, and say goodbye." She sniffled. That confused Avalon, seeing as how she only had nostrils, no evidence of anything else nose-related. Rose moved to look at the back of the Trampoline Bitch, and Avalon couldn't help herself either. Levi, of course, knew exactly what the back side of the 'human' looked like, thanks to his memorizing every episode of Doctor Who.

"Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry." The attendee on her left used a tissue to wipe her face. Avalon vaguely wondered how much they were getting paid as she stood by her brother once again. "But behold. I bring gifts from earth itself! The last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet, and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh no."

Rose, Levi, Avalon and the Doctor couldn't help but to snicker at this. The crowd seemed amazed that it really was an ostrich egg. But Levi knew better. Inside that egg was a teleport feed, and it would save the Trampoline Bitch as the last moment, so she wouldn't get incinerated with the rest of them.

"Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. Oh! Stop. Oh! Ahem, have mercy" continued the Trampoline Bitch. Avalon was ready to punch a hole in her already. Not only did the bitch not shut up, but Levi's attitude towards this 'human' also told her that she was trouble. Shallow and evil. Sounds like she really did deserve a punch in the skin.

"And here, another rarity." Out rolled a jukebox from the 1950's. Even in 2013, where the twins belonged, those things were rare. How had it survived another 5 billion years? "According to the archives, it was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" she declared. Whirring sounded as the record was put to the wheel. The song that played was familiar to the twins. 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell wasn't a bad song at all, but it was odd to here in a room filled with aliens.

Avalon laughed at seeing the little dance the Doctor was doing to the beat of the song. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in 30 minutes" said the blue guy in charge of everything.

Another few aliens walked up to the twins, and they exchanged gifts and did everything expected of small talk. Levi was impressed with the intelligence of some of these guys. The brother Hop Phyleen were quite knowledgeable in physics, and the twins had an in-depth conversation with them about the science behind wormholes.

In the corner of her eye, Avalon saw Rose shaking her head at everything, and running out the door. The Doctor followed behind, but was stopped by Jabe and had a little conversation with her. Levi saw the 'Adherence of the Repeated Meme' give another metal ball to the steward. Without another thought, Levi ran towards the steward, who now stood alone.

"Would you like me to take that off your hands?" he asked, smiling and holding out his hand. The steward smiled gratefully.

"Yes, thank you. I'm not accustomed to receiving gifts." The metal ball was now in Levi's hand, and he walked back towards his twin, who glanced at him with slight concern in her eyes. However, Avalon understood the situation just as well as him, so they resumed their conversations with all the aliens. Levi knew that it was about now that the first spider-robot escaped from the metal ball. Since he wasn't sure where it was, there was no way he could stop it.

Finally, there was a slight break between all the conversations. Levi looked at his sister. "We'd better get going. People to save,"

"Fun to be had" she finished, grinning with him. They walked out of the room, and Levi led the way towards Raffalo, the blue alien plumber who was about to be attacked by the spider-robots. Problem was; he had no idea where this would occur. They wandered the halls, occasionally passing by some blue workers, but had a hard time finding their destination.

"No!" a faint yell said. Levi cursed, and they stopped.

"Shit! We're too late" he said. Avalon stood across from him, flicking his forehead.

"I have no idea who we were supposed to save, but it seems like we're going to have to keep moving." Her voice was encouraging and callous at the same time. "Other people need to be saved too. Okay?"

They nodded together, and started jogging hurrying their mission. An announcement came on the intercom. "Would the owner of the blue box in Private Gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately? Also, would the owner of the 1967 Chevy Impala also report to the steward's office? Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/CUP/16. Thank you."

"We've got enough time!" Levi cheered. Avalon sighed in relief at her brother's joy. That proved there remained a chance they could help people. "Avalon, we may fuck up this world, but it'll be the best."

"Earth death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes" the intercom said. Levi stared at a door towards the end of the hall, and smiled. This was the office of the main attendee. He sighed in relief. But then the entire structure shook, making a metal ball drop from his hand. As it hit the floor, it opened and out crawled a spider-robot. It's red laser eye pointed towards his sister, and his eyes widened in rage. How dare that little fucker even aim at his sister.

Without thinking, he pulled out the handgun in his pocket, and shot a hole in it. The loud, sharp sound echoed around the halls. The sneer on his face didn't go away until he heard the main attendee's voice on the intercom. "Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." He returned the gun to his pocket and, continued walking with Avalon. She picked up the spider-robot, now limp as if it died.

She kicked the control panel for the door Levi pointed at, and the door thankfully opened. Inside was the blue man yelling. "The whole place shook! I felt it- oh. Hello, Representatives of the Moon Whoville. I apologize for that. I'm just going to scan the infrastructure. It's just a routine in the event of turbulence."

"Yea. You do that" Levi said, pulling out the handgun once again to aim at the spider-robot climbing on the wall. While attendee yelled in surprise, and he shot it. Avalon couldn't help but to grin at the surprise on the attendee's face when he realized that the gun shot something other than him. Calmly, she walked over towards the robot which had a hole in it, just like the other one in her hand. She threw them on the desk of the guy.

"They're not on the guest list. How'd they get on board?" he asked, looking at the twins. "Where'd you find them?"

"They're crawling all over the place" Avalon started.

"Notice something between these two items?" Levi continued, placing the open shell of the robot along with the unopened metal ball. As soon as he let it go, the ball opened and the spider-robot crawled out, now free to destroy. Avalon knew it was planning to kill the steward, so she smashed it instantly. The metal hurt her hand on impact, but the mechanics underneath got damaged enough to kill it.

"Those were from the Adherence of the Repeated Meme" the steward gasped. "Why would they do that?"

"Are you really that stupid?" they asked together. Their expressions were identical looks of incredulous surprise. "They're sabotaging the rich and powerful who are all aboard this station at the same time!"

"Oh. Right" the steward nodded. "I thank you for your assistance in this matter. You can rely on me to resolve this."

"No we can't" the twins said curtly.

"Stay in here" Avalon said.

"Don't do anything" continued Levi.

"Or we're going to sic"

"The Shadow Proclamation on your ass." The twins walked out, both grinning at the obvious surprise and slight fear displayed by the steward. As an afterthought, they locked the door, preventing his escape and attempts to fix the problem. Levi led them back towards the room with everyone else. At this point, the Doctor traveled towards the main room, trying to investigate the alleged 'gravity pocket'. That is, if Levi recalled his facts correctly.

"I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that" they heard the Doctor say. "What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about 30 hertz. Is that dodgy or what?"

"You're talking to a Tree" Levi said, standing next to Jabe. Avalon moved to the other side of her.

"And you're asking her about metal?" finished Avalon.

"Dumbass" they said together, grinning.

The Doctor scowled at the twins. "Do you know where the engine room is?" he asked.

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind out guest's suite" Jabe answered. Her eyes looked between the twins. "I could show you and these lovely twins. And… your wife."

"Oh, she's not my wife" the Doctor said immediately.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am" Rose butted in. "It must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you all go and pollinate. I'm gonna catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight" the Doctor said as Rose walked away. Levi's eyebrows furrowed. Rose was going to talk with the Trampoline Bitch, then go off on her own and get stuck in a room where the sun would kill her.

"Avalon, you stay with her" Levi said.

"Something's going to happen in here, isn't there?" Avalon asked.

"Yes. Keep Rose in here, but get everyone out of the room when the time comes."

"I want the gun" Avalon insisted, holding out her hand. Levi scoffed, but saw her stubborn look. No doubt that look expressed stubbornness, since that's what he looked like when he wanted something badly. Sighing, he handed it to her. "How many rounds are left in there?"

"Should be 15" he answered. "As long as the mag holds 17."

"Yea. We're good" Avalon nodded, placing it under her waistcoat on her side. They hugged each other. Very rarely were they in separate rooms, and it always felt wrong to them. "Don't die."

"As long as you don't" he answered. They patted each other's back, then separated. Their identical green eyes kept looking at each other until they were out of sight.

With her brother gone, Avalon felt like part of her ripped away and now floated in the wind. She did not say a word as she walked over to Rose, who was currently talking to the Trampoline Bitch. A smile came on her face as she half-listened to Rose's insults.

Meanwhile, Levi had a hard time listening to the conversation between Jabe and the Doctor. "So where's your twin?" Jabe asked. "I liked her a lot."

"She's, uh, staying with Rose" he said dully. No further words were needed to explain his sister's absence, so he said nothing else. Their conversation continued, and he vaguely noticed a red dot from a robot. Instantly, his hand went to his pocket, but he remembered that Avalon had the gun. No need to shoot it anyways, since it wasn't aiming the red dot at him.

"Rose, I say that we stay in here" Avalon said, holding tightly to Rose's arm.

"Why? That…_bitch_ is stinking up the room with her presence" Rose sneered, glaring towards the skin.

"Yes, the Trampoline Bitch is a bitch, but I think we should stay in here. There are problems out there, and I'm here to make sure that you and everyone else in here are safe."

"Then why aren't we out there solving the said problems?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Like I just said, Blondie, we're here to make sure everyone is safe" Avalon answered. Listen for once, Blondie. Think a little. It may save a life.

The Doctor stopped at a screen connected to the wires. Levi watched the two, and Jabe's voice slowed down. That's right, this was the time that we find out the true race of the Doctor.

"The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from."

"Gallifrey" Levi said. The Doctor's head snapped towards him, and his eyes went wide. Jabe nodded at him, not surprised that he knew as well.

"Hang on, how do you know that?" the Doctor asked, irritated. Whoops. That may have been one piece of knowledge he should have held off until they were back on the TARDIS and this conversation could be controlled. Well, knowing this regeneration- "You know what I'm going to say the split second before I say it, and you know things about me that you shouldn't. Why?"

"Doctor, there is a group of people in that room, socializing as if there was nothing wrong. Rose included. But we know better, and we need to focus on that. If you want to keep asking questions and wasting time, go ahead and keep it up." Levi stared back into the dark eyes of the Doctor. Everything in him screamed that they were wasting time, and his interference may just cause this station to blow up.

"We are going to talk about this afterwards" the Doctor said, as if it were a fact. "Your sister included."

"Fine with me" he relied. The Doctor's face turned back towards the screen, and continued working through security locks and decoding information.

"Ah ha!" he said, continuing on through a door to a large engine room. Levi smiled. This was exactly like the room on TV. Never had he even dreamed that he'd be part of it.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" the Doctor asked.

"What does that even mean?" Levi asked, staring at him in confusion. "Damn Brits."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Damn American. Anyways, fair dos, that's a great bit of air-conditioning. Sort of nice and old-fashioned. Bet they call it retro."

Levi observed at the Doctor soniced a metal panel. "Gotcha" the Doctor said, pulling it off the wall. Instantly, the metal spider climbed out and over towards the wall, soon halfway up. The Doctor stared at it. "What the hell is that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro'?" Jabe asked.

"No. Those things have been everywhere, making trouble all over the place" Levi answered. "I've already wrecked three, but there are at least 4 more around."

"Then we'd better get it away from the mechanics" the Doctor said, aiming his sonic at the robot. Because of the distance, he was having some difficulty. Jabe took this opportunity to whip out a liana, if he was remembering the correct name. "Hey, nice liana." Yep. He watched too much Doctor Who.

"Thank you" Jabe replied with a smile on her face. "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry. My mouth is shut" Levi said, taking this opportunity to grin playfully at Jabe. Of course, the Doctor sent another suspicious glare his way for stealing a line.

"Now, then" the Doctor said, interrupting their conversation. "Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked in reply. The library of Doctor Who knowledge in Levi's head could certainly give answers to both questions, but this was a crucial part of the episode. If he interfered with the Doctor's thought process, then the Doctor would get mad and not understand the solution, and then get mad because he didn't understand solution.

"Sabotage" the Doctor muttered, examining the robot. 'That's right' Levi thought, nodding. He'd forgotten that the Doctor answered that question. Maybe there remained sane, Doctor Who-free space in his brain.

Nah.

"_Earth death in 10 minutes_" the calm female voice said on the intercom.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on" he said to Jabe, walking out. Part of Levi wanted to stay here, since they'd just be running back downstairs. The other part of him told him to go with the Doctor. Why be here if not to run around with his hero?

A grin spread on his face as he followed the Doctor.

"The planet's end!" Trampoline Bitch said loudly in the social room. "Come gather, come gather. Bit farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

Avalon would rather listen to Justin Bieber than the voice of the bitch. She still hoped that Justin Bieber wouldn't start playing. Both she and Rose remained in the back of the crowd gathering around the skin. When 'Toxic' by Britney Spears started playing, Avalon had to keep from bursting out into laughter. Rose had equal trouble. Did they really think that this song a 'traditional ballad'? Still, it was better than Lil' Wayne, who was somehow richer than most honest, hard-working people.

"_Earth death in 5 minutes."_

Jabe, the Doctor and Levi returned to the social room. Avalon and Levi smiled at each other, both relieved in the other's safety. They put their arms around each other, now standing next to each other and watching the Doctor and Jabe work out the problem.

"The metal machine confirms the spiders have infiltrated the whole of Platform 1" Jabe announced. A gasp ran through the crowd. The twins rolled their eyes together. Since they'd known before anyone about the existence of these guys, the other's lack of involvement seemed pathetic.

"How is that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

"Shut it Trampoline Bitch! No one cares!" the twins shouted together. Rose and the Doctor snickered. Now the spider was in the hands of the Doctor, being worked on with the sonic.

"Summon the Steward" said the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Or we can solve this right here, right now" the Doctor answered. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to his master."

Levi and Avalon watched as the metal spider was put on the ground, and began crawling towards the Trampoline Bitch. The twins noticed her blood visibly pump faster, as if she felt nervous. Levi knew for certain that she had reason to.

Then the spider crawled towards cloaked figures, the Adherence of the Repeated Meme. "The Adherence of the Repeated Meme!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"We gathered!" the twins sang.

"That's all very well, and, really, kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" the Doctor started, walking towards the cloaked figures. One raised it's hand to swing at the approaching Doctor, but Levi stepped forward to grab its elbow and rip out the hand. The slight glance from the Doctor hinted that he still tried getting used to Levi's prescient knowledge of events. "…A repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea."

Avalon ripped out a cord from the arm which Levi held. However, she couldn't tell why she knew which cord to rip out. Somehow, the action felt like instinct. Odd. How much about Doctor Who did she subconsciously know?

The figures collapsed into a mass of black cloaks. "Remote-control droids" the Doctor declared, looking at everyone who was gasping. "Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." He nudged the spider robot with his foot. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

It beeped a couple times, but slowly approached the Trampoline Bitch once more. More gasps sounded.

"I bet you were the school swot, and never got kissed" she sneered. "At arms!" The two guys in suits pulled up their sprayers, as if they became weapons.

"What are you going to do?" Levi asked.

"Moisturize us?" Avalon continued. Their grins served to help in mocking her. Levi knew they wouldn't get harmed, despite Cassandra's legitimate threats.

"With acid" Trampoline Bitch commented. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall." She chuckled evilly. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it—how stupid is that?" The Doctor looked at her with a look of incredulousness. Judging by Levi's shoulders which were still tense, Avalon knew that their problem had yet to be settled.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years, and it still comes down to money" the Doctor sighed.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Trampoline Bitch asked loudly. "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her! The infidel" cried the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Shut it pixie! I've still got my final option." The intercom alerted everyone that there was 3 minutes left. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rivel companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Now you got that song stuck in my head" Avalon groaned softly. She saw no reason to be worried about the threat, since Levi remained calm.

"Then you'll burn with us" Jabe said, putting venom into each syllable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but…I'm such a naughty thing." Trampoline Bitch smiled evilly. "Spiders, activate!"

The entire station shook, and people began to panic. Levi knew that now they needed to get everyone out, but the Trampoline Bitch did bring up a good point. The economy depended on the lives of these people. Some were supposed to die, and the economy was supposed to be affected that way. But they could change that. Avalon looked up at her twin. He was obviously thinking, and she remembered his request to evacuate everyone out of the room when the time comes. Now was definitely the time, but why did he think twice about it?

"Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Trampoline Bitch chuckled. "Shame on me. Bye-bye, darlings!"

She disappeared with a flash, and people began to panic. _"Heat levels rising"_ the calm voice on the intercom said.

"Reset the computer!" the Moxx of Balhoon said, waving his stubby blue arms.

"Only the steward would know how" Jabe replied.

"No, we can do it by hand" the Doctor said, moving towards the door.

"Or, we take a try at it ourselves" the twins said, grinning. "We are physics student, and we knew how to program computers."

"Then get going! Rose, Jabe, come with me. There must be a system-restore switch. We're going to need a back-up" the Doctor ordered, running out the door. The twins ran towards the steward's office, and forced open the oddly stuck door. To their horror, they found the entire room burnt up. The skeleton of the steward had fallen across the keyboard, equally burnt and impossible to use. A spider must've gotten to him while they weren't looking. They only delayed his death by a few minutes.

"Dammit!" Avalon yelled. Levi pursed his lips, trying to keep from yelling. They took a deep breath at the same time.

"People in there are going to burn, we can still save them" Levi said, remembering about the rest of the aliens on board. They looked at each other a split second before taking off. No time to mourning over the death of the steward and Raffalo. They couldn't save them in time, and that stood as a fact. But there remained a room full of people who panicked in the face danger, helpless without the twins there.

"_Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels: critical"_ the voice on the intercom said. They got to the doors of the room, which quickly opened. People inside panicked at the current state of the platform, and rather loudly at that.

"Everyone calm down!" the twins said together. When no one heard them, they looked at each other. Avalon pulled the gun from inside her waistcoat, and pointed it upwards. She shot three times, and people yelped, but quieted.

"Thank you" she said, putting the gun back into her waistcoat.

"Now everyone needs to get out of this room!" Levi yelled.

"Away from the window" Avalon commented as the computer continued alerting people of the current heat levels. The twins directed the hectic people out of the room quickly, but they kept looking at each other in panic. Would the Doctor make it? Or did the presence of the twins delay his rescue of everyone on board?

"_Earth death in one minute" _the voice said.

"He should be halfway there" Levi said, shouting above the mass of people. Sun rays shot through the glass, narrowly missing the twins. People began yelling in the halls, and the twins looked at each other in panic. Was there window out there too? When they looked, they cursed at the confromation. Nowhere was safe.

Avalon and Levi hugged each other. "If we die, I'm sorry we ended up in my TV show instead of yours" Levi said, hugging her tightly.

"_Planet explodes in 10…"_

"If we die, I'm glad we're together" Avalon said, looking at her brother.

"_9."_ They both smiled.

"_8, 7."_ At least they tried to save the people who died today.

"_6, 5."_ If they had to die, then this wasn't a bad way.

"_4, 3."_ Saving people, hunting things- wait. That was Supernatural.

"_2, 1."_ Their eyes shut, ready to die.

"_Exoglass repaired"_ the voice said in a split second of silence before an explosion. Their eyes shot open to look out the window. Rock hurled at them. Some flew in their direction, but not the slightest impact shook the station. Avalon and Levi looked at each other, and large grins spread on their faces. They weren't dead. Once again, they hugged each other tightly. People walked back into the social room, some wincing of pain and others having to be carried in. It seemed none died, and smiles broke out on both the faces of the twins. Something went right, at least.

The Doctor, Rose and Jabe all walked in, and Levi cheered, hugging Jabe. She didn't die. Another life saved. That was fantastic.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Levi said, separating from the Tree. Jabe smiled.

"You have Rose to thank. She allowed me to escape when the situation was becoming unsafe for me." Jabe put an arm around Rose, and they smiled at each other. The Doctor, however, did not look so happy.

"Tell you what, Avalon and Levi. I'm full of ideas now, I'm bristling with them" he sneered, walking around the room. "Idea number one—teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two—this feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor walked over towards the ostrich egg on display, and smashed it.

Avalon grinned. This guy was a smart cookie.

Mmm, now she wanted cookies. Damn.

"Idea number three—if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." A ringing sound filled the room, and the Trampoline Bitch's voice was heard a moment before her bitchy sight was seen.

"You should have seen their little alien faces. Oh" she said, surprised at her new location.

"The last human."

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the-the human club" she managed, obviously hurried for a way out of the rage of everyone standing in the room.

"You killed people, the steward and Raffalo" Levi said, stepping forward. His twin did the same, and the two and the Doctor now formed a line.

"You murdered them, Trampoline Bitch" Avalon continued.

"Depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then Doctor, Representatives of Whoville, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-"

"-and creak?" the Doctor, Levi and Avalon asked together, hearing the slow sound of her skin drying

"And what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Creak. You're creaking" the Doctor said, a gleeful smile appearing on his face.

"What?" she repeated, now panicked. "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me!" Avalon and Levi looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They nodded together.

"About we speed things up for you, Trampoline Bitch" Levi said. Avalon's gun cocked, and a grin appeared on both their faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of weapons is strictly forbidden, but…I'm such a naughty thing" she said, repeating the words the Trampoline Bitch used earlier referring to teleportation.

"No! I'm too young!" she begged. Avalon pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in the stretched skin and causing blood to splatter.

Rose stared at the three in shock. People gasped, then tried to sort out the mess in the room. Avalon and Levi looked at each other, then grinned their identical grin. With them here, more people were alive, and they were still alive together. Avalon's mind wandered as they followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. This was a lot more fun than going to grad school for a degree in astrophysics. To Levi, on the other hand, this was an absolute dream come true.

Upon entering the room, Avalon was reminded of her wrecked car. She scowled, and kicked the wall. "Dammit!" she yelled. Part of her wanted to shoot the TARDIS, but that was likely a bad idea. Reason told her that the spaceship would be their new home, and shooting it would do no good. It would only waste ammunition. Speaking of which, they should probably buy more bullets and magazines for this gun. And maybe another gun, if they were both going to be itching for a means of defense and attack.

"So, another day of screwing up the world" Levi sighed, staring at the exterior of the TARDIS. Both Rose and the Doctor walked inside, ignoring the twins.

"Not bad for our first day" Avalon nodded.

"Not bad at all" Levi grinned, putting an arm around the shoulders of his twin. Avalon's arm went around Levi, and they smiled at the TARDIS. Even if they didn't plan, expect, or even want this new life, it wouldn't be so bad if they were together. At least, things were looking that way.


End file.
